Currently, a number of consumer electronic devices are adapted to output audio signals including speech and music via speaker ports, headsets, or external loudspeakers. When playing back different types of audio content (e.g., speech, music, sound effects, etc.) over the different electronic devices, each user may have a different preference as to the volume of the type of audio content being played. For instance, some users may prefer to hear the speech in a movie to be played louder and sound effects such as explosions and gunfire to be played quieter.
Further, the environment in which the audio content is being played back may also affect the preferred loudness of the played back content. For instance, in a noisy room or noisy car, the user may wish to increase the peak loudness of the audio being played back whereas in a public place or late at night in a quiet space, the user may wish to limit the peak loudness of the audio being played back.
While the user is currently able to manually adjust the volume control knob to change the loudness of the playback, the user does not have direct control over the dynamic range of the audio being played back. Accordingly, the user is not able to set a preferred playback volume for each type of audio content or loudness metric or environment. Instead, the user has to adjust the volume manually in real time to suit his preferences.